


Take Me

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, inanimate object reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being part of the Fellowship and Boromir’s lover and watching as the ring drives him mad.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

You drew him deeper into the madness. You tainted his very soul from afar. You whispered in his ear the words of his father.

 _Take me. Take me from the halfling. Take me and make your father proud_.

He held out well enough. There were times when he was closer than others, but he always was able to resist. He was always able to push you away just when he was a touch away. You wanted to put an end to his sweet torture, but he made it so  _difficult._

 _Take me_.

He would spend hours and hours pouring over his thoughts. And you consumed each one without his notice. Each of his fears. Each of his insecurities.

He was so close to grasping you, to caressing your golden figure, that you practically hummed in his hand. But he had been snapped from the trance so easily that you almost questioned if he had been in it to begin with.

_Take me!_

The hobbit you were bound to hid you from him, though the man did certainly try to take a look.

 _Your father will never forgive your brother if you do not bring me to him_.

You could feel him starting to crack, to falter and to shudder as you took hold of him for good. He cared for no human more in this world than his brother. A feeling which he only felt greater love for you – desire, power, greed.

He wanted to be the more favored, son though he already was. He wanted to be the one to bring his father’s love to his brother. It would never come.

You caressed his mind as he drifted off to sleep, giving him images of glory and honor as he would return to Minas Tirith with you around his neck or on his finger. He was putty in your hands by the time the Fellowship rested on the shores of a river too far from your intended desination. It was why he had to take you, or you’d never reach Mordor.

Your fragile grasp upon his head tightened as you were carried away, alone, with the hobbit that bore you.

_Take me. Follow me. Take me! TAKE ME!_

And he followed like a humble servant, his footsteps light, but you could hear him. It was like he was sneaking off to have a midnight triste with a barmaid. He was so close. He was so close to taking you. And even though he told the hobbit to run, you could still run your fingers through his hair, whispering the sweet words in his ear. He may have told the hobbit to run, but he still wanted you.

He still needed you if he ever hoped to win over his brother.

_Take me, Boromir._

And then he was gone from your grasp entirely, something not even distance could have broken. Someone else had taken him from you instead.


End file.
